The HoND Reunion
by EverlastingFlower96
Summary: It's been five years since the "HoND Truth or Dare Game Show!" ended. Much has changed for the former HoND cast, and they haven't had any contact with the former hostess "Rose" since the show came to an abrupt end. But one night, Clopin has a surprise encounter with Rose, and the wheels of creativity begin to turn once again, and they wonder... Could it be possible for a revival?


**Two years ago, I wrote a fic on this site that had proven to be my most popular fic out of all the stories I had written. Eight months later, I took it down much to the disappointment of all my loyal viewers. For a lot of you, you already know which one I'm talking about: The HoND Truth or Dare Game Show. Out of all the stories I had deleted, this particular one is the one I regret deleting most. I decided just this afternoon that it would be best if I wrote a follow up story on where the cast and Rose were now, along with a little surprise for you all at the very end. And so with that being said, I hope you enjoy this little two parter. ;)**

**~Mary**

* * *

><p><strong><em>June, 2017<em>**

Clopin Trouillefou set down the tiny glass, which had only seconds before contained his third shot that night, on the countertop, clunking against the hard mahogany. He hastily wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand, whilst one of the Penguin bartenders whisked his glass away. Behind him, lightening flashed from outside and the dull rumble of thunder could be faintly distilled over the loud music blaring from the speakers. He lazily nudged the wooden structure with his foot, spinning the chair he sat upon so he now faced the dance floor. Propping his sagging head up with his palm, he surveyed the crowd of dancing Disney stars with some mild amusement.

_Pete's Cabana _had become the new hot spot for the Disney Toons since the _House of Mouse_ had gone out of business almost seven years ago. It was designed to feature a more mature atmosphere, so it seemed unlikely that anyone would consider making a children's show out of it anytime soon. Clopin spied Megara dancing rather provocatively in a dangerously short purple dress up against a rather uncomfortable looking Hercules who looked like this was something he never did, thus further proving Clopin's point.

A lot of the former Disney Toon celebrities had been overrun by the cast from Disney's latest blockbuster hit "Frozen", and were now struggling to make ends meet. It was hard to act like everything was "Zip a Dee Doo Da" nowadays, so what better way to wash that away than with having a couple of shots and dancing the night away?

Clopin massaged his temple between his forefingers and groaned, the music finally getting to his alcohol steeped brain, and dropped his head onto the countertop where he kept it. After a while, he sensed a presence sit down in the chair next to him, and was watching him rather closely. "Go away, I do not wish to be bothered right now." He slurred irritably.

"Uh…Clopin? Are you alright?" Clopin tilted his head up, squinting at the distorted face of Phoebus, the Captain of the Guard and, to Clopin's great distaste, Esmeralda's _husband_. "Ugh, Mon Capitaine. _What_. What is it?" Phoebus paused for a moment, not sure what to say. Clopin rolled his eyes and groaned. "Well?" He demanded sharply. "I uh… Just wanted to see if you wanted any company. You're usually not alone." Clopin couldn't believe his ears. Clopin and Phoebus had never essentially gotten along well, even though they were now technical family. Perhaps it was because Phoebus worked for Frollo to hunt down his people; or that Clopin had tried to hang Phoebus and the bell ringer Quasimodo after they trespassed on his domain. Whatever the case, they were considered to be on equal terms. Clopin sighed heavily and nodded, inviting Phoebus to sit with him, even though he already was.

"So," said Phoebus after an awkward pause. "What brings you up here? We don't see you leave the Court of Miracles much anymore." Clopin shrugged, leaning back against the counter, resting his elbows on top of it. "Eh, a king has his duties. It's been busy down in the Court of Miracles. Trying to keep Frollo's holy derriere _out_ of the Court of Miracles is challenging enough. One would find that "_free time"_ doesn't exist much anymore." Clopin spat bitterly, continuing to survey the crowd of people.

Ariel had snuck off into a corner with the Hawkins boy while Eric was being distracted by a dark haired woman of hypnotizing beauty who he was pretty sure called herself "Vanessa". Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora were with their princes in a booth reserved for them, sipping wine and gossiping happily. The "Classics" didn't care much for partaking in "wild" behavior. They seemed pretty content with their married lives and their deceptively happily ever after. "Well, I'm here with Esmeralda. She just went off to go powder her nose or something and we were-"

"Yes, yes that's nice Captain." Clopin waved a dismissive hand in Phoebus's face. Phoebus glared at the Gypsy. "Look Clopin," he said slowly, trying to control his steadily growing temper. "I know we come from two ….clashing backgrounds and we've had our disagreements in the past, but I really think it's time that we-" But Clopin wasn't paying attention to a word Phoebus was saying.

Something, or rather someone, had caught his eye.

A young woman with short red hair and dressed in a blue cocktail dress was dancing on the middle of the dance floor with a white-haired boy he recognized from the DreamWorks's sector, the one that everyone thought was dating Elsa (Clopin was surprised he had managed to even sneak inside, only Disney members were allowed inside) She seemed very cheerful the way her face lit up, perhaps it was from the champagne, he mused, while she and her partner danced. They were both very good dancers, or rather _she _was. Both were dancing a rousing tango while the other dancers gradually stopped their dancing to watch the pair. Jack finally spun her around and dipped her low, then pulling her back up and pressing her close to his chest, his lips dangerously close to hers in a flirtatious smirk just as the music ended. The crowd erupted with applause and the two looked around, bowing shyly. They had clearly been caught up in the moment and had not intended to draw attention to themselves. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but Clopin couldn't quite put a finger on it. Maybe it was her smile, or the way she had danced just now. He may have possibly seen her around in town else where; or perhaps it was just the alcohol playing tricks with him, he decided shortly after.

"Hey, you! What are you doing in here?" The mood was suddenly disrupted by the club manager Pete angrily sauntering towards the pair and grabbing Jack by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off of his feet. "Whoa, easy there pal-" Jack protested, struggling to loose himself from Pete's grip. "Disney members ONLY, ya albino punk!" He growled.

_Whack!_

Pete spluttered with rage as handsomely sized snow ball that Jack had conjured out of thin air hit him square in the face, momentarily blinding him. Jack grabbed his dance partner's hand and without another word, the two disappeared into the crowd. The DJ put on another tune and everyone began to dance again, trying to give the two some cover up while they made their escape. The snow melted off Pete's now flaming red face, with a _hissss_. Rubbing his eyes, Pete spun around in a circle several times, but he could not find the pair of miscreants. With all the dancing couples, it was hard to make out anyone in the crowd. Pete skulked off to a corner, where he watched surveyed the crowd closely, trying to catch sight of the Jack Frost again.

Clopin had also lost sight of the two. He shook his head, trying to put her out of his mind. "Wow, what was that all about?" Clopin jumped and turned to find Esmeralda, who had only just returned, standing next to Phoebus. "Some Non-Disney toons managed to get past security and were dancing in the club." Phoebus shrugged carelessly. "Were they causing any problems?" Esmeralda asked before ordering a martini. "Well the Frost boy from Rise of the Guardians hit Pete in the face with a snowball when he tried to throw him out, and then he and his date managed to escape, but aside from that, no." Esmeralda shook her head, pulling out her purse to tip the bartender. "That's a shame. I don't see why we need to segregate ourselves from the rest of the other toons." Esmeralda muttered darkly, her eyebrow twitching upwards.

A penguin slid across the table with Esmeralda's martini balancing precariously on a tray, which he handed to her. "Thank you," she nodded politely to him before he waddled off. She turned her attention to Clopin who was massaging his temples, trying to shut out the bass that was painfully shaking his brain. There was definitely a hangover with his name written all over it waiting in bed for him tomorrow morning.

"Clopin, are you-"

"M'fine." Clopin interrupted, shrugged casually and turning back towards the table, snapping his fingers and another penguin appeared almost instantly with yet another shot glass for him, which he downed instantly. "Clopin, how many of those have you had tonight?" Esmeralda asked sternly, folding her arms across her chest. Clopin had to think for a moment. "Oh… two..." He replied, holding up five fingers wiggling them up at Esmeralda.

"What does it matter?" He turned back to the dance floor, looking for any more signs of the short haired red head.

"Clopin…Perhaps you should go home. It's getting late and you are obviously drunk. Seriously, just leave before it gets worse." Esmeralda rested a hand on Clopin's shoulder, looking at him kindly. Clopin rolled his eyes, but he stood anyway, staggering a little, but he managed to regain his composure before he could topple over. "Alright, alright fine! I'm going! Here's me…going out the door…now…leaving… good bye…out..." Clopin sat back down and stared at the door, reaching his arm towards it longingly. Esmeralda sighed heavily and glared at him. "_Clopin_," he looked up at her and stood up quickly, adjusting his big feathered hat glowering at his cousin. "Alright, alright! I'm going!"

Esmeralda nodded firmly, grabbing a hold of one arm. "That's right! And to make sure you actually go home, _Phoebus and I_ will accompany you. Right, Phoebus?"

Phoebus opened his mouth to protest, they had only arrived half an hour ago and it was their first night out in months. But before he could say otherwise, Esmeralda wrapped one of Clopin's arms around her shoulders and had handed him the other arm and began to lead him out of the club. Clopin reached out and grabbed his black cloak that hung from the back of his chair and tucked it under his arm hastily. He turned his head one last time towards the dance floor, trying to catch sight of the girl in the blue cocktail dress, although it would seem that she and Jack had left a while ago.

To his surprise though, his search did not end in vain.

There she was, sitting in a corner book checking texts on her mobile device while her Jack talked, or rather flirted, with Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, and Audrey, who had all come over to talk to Jack, who had all but forgotten his now very disappointed date. For a split second, she looked up and her eyes met with Clopin's. Time seemed to slow for a moment, and Clopin watched her trying to register his presence before realization hit her and her eyes grew wide in shock.

So she did know him after all? But who-

She stood up, scooting her way out of the booth (this went unnoticed by Jack, who had an arm around Rapunzel, making little snow flakes dance in front of her nose for her own amusement) and began making her way towards the exiting trio.

This endeavor came to an abrupt end when all of a sudden, there was an extremely load bang and a bright flash of lightening from outside, and the whole building suddenly went dark. People screamed and there was a mad hustle as members began searching for their belongings in the dark and tried to make a hasty exit. Clopin could hear Pete shouting frantically, trying to get people to calm down and not leave. "The storm has just knocked out a power line! We'll get the generator working and we'll have the place lit again in no time! So, don't go anywhere!" As soon as he said this, the lights came back on again and the crowd began to calm down. Clopin looked around to try and find her again, but this time she had vanished for good. Much to his delight, Jack Frost had been caught by Pete and Razul and was now being escorted out of the building, much to the disappointment of the girls he left behind. "Come on Clopin, time to get you back to the Court of-"

"Ma Cherie, I am perfectly capable of getting back to the Court of Miracles by myself, thank you very much." Clopin interrupted, shaking Phoebus and Esmeralda off of him. "But-" Clopin held up a hand, silencing Esmeralda at once, and he took a step back, bowing grandly, wobbling slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some…. Some _business_ to attend to. I'll be alright, I'll be in the presence of good company, don't you worry now." He tried to reassure her, and with that, he turned and left without giving Esmeralda a chance to put a word in edgewise.

Esmeralda began to follow him, but Phoebus stopped her before she took to steps. "Honey, he said he'll be fine." Esmeralda stared up at him in disbelief. "Did you not see him, Phoebus? He is clearly drunk and shouldn't be wandering around Toon Town on his own!" Phoebus sighed loudly. "Esme, how many times has Clopin gotten drunk and managed to not get himself killed or caught by Frollo's men?"

Esmeralda opened her mouth to reply, but Phoebus cut her off. "That's right, too many times for you to count. He'll be alright! But come on, let's not drop the guillotine on this outing so soon. It's not everyday we get to do this now. I wanted to spend a nice evening out with my wife, not following your drunk cousin all over town." Esmeralda still seemed unsure. True, Clopin had proven himself very capable of being able to take care of himself, even in situations like this...But still...

_"Esmeralda," _Phoebus pleaded.

Esmeralda gave Phoebus a long look, then she finally sighed and gave in, allowing Phoebus to lead her onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Clopin staggered out into the rain, his head beginning to clear after escaping the noise from inside, and he began turning in circles, peering through the storm for any glimpses of-<p>

Her.

About half a block down, he spotted his mystery girl walking at a very brisk pace along the sidewalk, her heels clicking against the wet pavement. She wore no coat, and her arms were wrapped around herself to try and keep warm while the rain continued to pour down heavily. Clopin stood for a moment, watching her. Then, he began to follow her close behind, watching her every move.

After walking another three blocks, she came to a stop and stood stalk still, listening intently. She whirled around and looked behind her, but not before Clopin had ducked into an alleyway and pressed his back against the cold stone wall, holding his breath. After a moment, he ever so cautiously had peered around the corner.

She had disappeared from sight.

Disappointed, he stepped out from his hiding place and out onto the sidewalk once again, looking around for any sight of her.

Nothing.

He tried to shrug off the sinking feeling in his stomach, and continued to walk down the same direction he had started. "Clopin you idiot," he muttered darkly under his breath. "Now you're beginning to lose it. And that's saying something." He laughed at his own joke. Why he had hid instead of just approaching the girl was beyond him. He chose to blame it on the alcohol. Suddenly he froze, sensing movement behind him. He unsheathed his dagger in a flash and whirled around, weapon at the ready. "Who's there?" He shouted above the rain.

Someone was running.

Not running towards him, but away him; as fast their legs would allow. From the dimly lit street, Clopin could make out the woman in blue running bare taking off in the opposite direction, running bare footed on the wet sidewalk, her shoes dangling between her fingers. She must've sensed him following her and ducked into an alleyway to hide until he had gone away and then taken off in the opposite direction to get to safety. Not a bad maneuver, the only problem with that was she had made her next move too soon, and now the chase was on. "Hey, wait!" Clopin shouted and took off after her at breakneck speed.

He could hear her heavy breathing up ahead as she tried to out run him, which she was finding to be rather difficult as she slipped and slid across the sidewalk. Although she had at least a thirty feet head start than him, Clopin put on an extra burst of energy and quickly caught up to her. Before she could scream, he had grabbed her around the waist, clamped a hand tightly over her mouth, and dragged her into the alleyway next to them. Clopin pulled her deep into the alley to be sure that no prying eyes would spot them, before he stopped and pushed her up against the wall. She struggled violently against him, screaming in terror, tears running down her cheeks. "Who are you?" Clopin whispered urgently, trying to avoid a kick to the shins.

She responded with a muffled retort, then proceeded to continue screaming beneath his hand. "I do not wish to harm you, you silly girl!" He tried to reason with her, but in vain. Her struggling only increased, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on to her. "Enough!" He hissed in her ear, pressing her closer to the wall with his body. "I am not going to hurt you! Look, I'll even tell you who I am!" He shook his head, and the hood of his cloak fell onto his shoulders. "My name is Clopin Trouillefou, I come from the world of the "Hunchback of Notre Dame" in the Disney sector!"

Her struggling stopped.

"See?" Clopin nodded, smiling a little. "If I had wanted to hurt you, or worse," he winked at her roguishly, taking a full sweep of her body with his eyes. "I wouldn't have gone and told you my name now, would I?"

She shook her head.

"OK," Clopin breathed heavily, having said all that rather quickly and feeling relieved that she was finally calming down. "I'm going to uncover your mouth now. Do you promise me you won't scream, love?" She nodded slowly, her blue eyes still wide. "OK, here goes." He gently released his hand from her mouth and let it drop to her arm.

She studied his face for a long time, her pale fingertips lightly tracing the contours of his face, she stroked his goatee gingerly and ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"Rose..." He whispered softly, his suspicions finally confirmed.

"C-Clopin?" She finally whispered in disbelief. "It's...It's really you?" He nodded silently. She didn't say anything after that, she just stood there in shock, taking in his presence. "Oh my word, I…Clopin, it's been so…. Oh god…" She struggled to find the right words to say, but her voice got caught in her throat. "You...You... _**You** _gave me a bloody heart attack back there!" She seethed at him. "I thought I was going to be raped, or murdered, or... something! For god's sake Clopin, _**why didn't you**_** _just __tell me who you were?_"** She ranted, shoving Clopin away, and jabbing him harshly in the gut with her finger. Clopin grunted in discomfort, but rather than answer her, he took a step forward and tilted her chin up to look down at her so he could examine her face. This silenced her at once."Look at you," he murmured. "You've changed so much since we last met!" He ran his fingers gingerly through her hair, feeling the short strands pass between his fingers. "And you've...cut your hair!" He chuckled lightly, taking her face between his hands and continuing to gaze at her. "Yeah, I cut it right before I went off to college." Rose said sheepishly, tucking a loose strand behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face

"But your long hair-"

"What, do you not like it?" Rose asked, frowning. Clopin shook his head. "No, no ma cherie. You look beautiful with or without it." She laughed nervously and with that being said, he pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly, like he never wanted to let her go. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" He whispered softly into her ear, then kissing her temple tenderly. Rose said something that was inaudible to him, trying to hold back the tears which were welling up in her eyes. "It's definitely been too long." She finally said, pulling back to look at him..

"Indeed," Clopin murmured, leaning forward and kissing her nose, letting his lips linger there for a moment. He brew back then he leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers. He stopped himself before their lips met, and he pulled back. "You're not in a relationship with anyone right now, are you?" He asked curiously. Rose shook her head. "What about the Frost boy from DreamWorks?" He inquired suspiciously. Rose snorted indignantly, rolling her eyes. "Please, we only went out a couple of dates, and even so, the fun didn't last too long on my end. He usually ended up chasing after another chick towards the end of the night. It seems I'm doomed to associate with men like that for the rest of my life." She grumbled.

Clopin raised a curious eyebrow up at her. "And what on earth is that supposed to mean, ma cherie?"

Rose shook her head, laughing. "It doesn't matter. It's my turn to ask the questions now." She leaned forward and took a whiff of his breath.  
>"Are you drunk?"<p>

Clopin shrugged carelessly, smiling winningly down at her. "What does it matter, love?" He asked. He leaned forward once more to try to claim her mouth with his, but she pulled away. "I don't think so, Monsiuer Trouillefou! I refuse to kiss you while you're intoxicated." Clopin groaned pitifully, pulling her closer and breathing in the scent of her hair. "What does it matter?" Clopin complained, lightly kissing the tip of her ear. "Simply being with you would intoxicate any lucky man."

Rose was thankful that is was dark so he could not see her face flush a bright shade of pink. "Oh shut up," she hissed, smacking his arm. "Let me take you back to the Court of Miracles so you can get some sleep...And a bath." She added, with a look of mock disgust. She looked around awkwardly, then back up at him. "Just...You know... Tell me which way to go, and I'll take you." She added hesitantly, because she suddenly realized that she had never been to the Court of Miracles before. "Yes, yes. And perhaps we can get you out of these wet clothes too." Clopin replied, which earned him a slap on the arm. "I meant into something drier and less... revealing!" He tried defending himself. Rose glared at him and shook her head with exasperation.

"Just tell me where we're going, OK?" She said.

Clopin smiled down at her before leaning over and lightly rubbing his nose against hers.

"Your wish is my command, mon ami."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that for chapter one! Only one more chapter to go and then the big surprise at the end! Please leave a review after reading, feedbackcomments are always nice. :)**

**~Mary **


End file.
